This ongoing study is exploratory in nature and seeks to understand the perceived stigma that may be associated with the genetics of schizophrenia. Sixteen parents of individuals with schizophrenia and 10 siblings have been interviewed to determine: 1) the individuals' context of illness; 2) their interest in and understanding of genetic research related to schizophrenia; 3) their decision-making in choosing to participate in a linkage study; 4) their perception of stigma associated with schizophrenia; 5) if/how the identification of a gene associated with schizophrenia may alter the stigma associated with this illness; 6) how schizophrenia is similar to or different from other genetic diseases; 7) if/how their identity with a particular culture shapes their beliefs about stigma and genetic research. The interviews were audiotaped and transcribed and have been coded for themes. Preliminary analysis suggests that most participants view genetic predisposition to schizophrenia as less stigmatizing. They perceive the confirmation of a biological cause as freeing from outdated notions of poor parenting or dysfunctional families. Further analysis of the data is underway.